Up From Under
by Gemin16
Summary: One Shot. While prepairing ramen to ease a troubled mind, an adult Naruto reflects and tries to find the reassurence within it all.


Up From Under

By Gemin16

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Summary: When life throws you lemons, you make lemonade. When life throws lemons at Naruto, he makes ramen?! 

*Revised Version*

A/N: Just another little ficlet in the form of a viggy. Just a slight warning of ramen and the title making no sense at all. Also this fic does lack a plot and is just some more mumbo jumbo, except that it's Naruto's turn for torture. And yeah this is a companion story to Fields, but you don't have to read that one to get this one.

Enjoy.

********************************************************************************************

He sat there waiting for the water to finish boiling. 

He was tired, he was stressed, and most of all he was hungry. Nobody had told him that being Hokage would be easy, oh no quite the contraire. Tsunade had cautioned him and it was just plain common sense that the job would come with its good and bad.

Just some days the worse stacked higher than the best.

So here he was, the great Rokudaime, the strongest ninja, the leader of the village, the symbol for strength and unity, sitting at the kitchen counter waiting for the water to boil. It was a rather interesting picture. With his elbows on the counter and his head resting on top of intertwined hands that had performed so much in battles. Without his headband to hold it up, his blond locks fell across his face and the back of his head. The blue eyes that held so much life in them, were dormant at the moment and expressed that their owner was in deep thought. His sleeping attire revealed his toned chest with the cherished necklace of the Shodaime, laying against it, glimmering in the dim kitchen light that he had left on in order to see what he was doing.

It wasn't the first time he had done this, in fact it was a monthly habit of his to sit up for hours on end when he had too much on his mind. Hinata had gotten used to it, realizing early on that all he wanted was a chance to sit by himself and think. Even before they were married, Naruto had a little ritual for things like this. A bottle of sake, his window, and at least four bowls of ramen were all he needed to clear his head. Now that he was older and married, he limited the sake to every once and a while but always had the ramen and a window to stare at.

The problems he was contemplating were scattered everywhere in his head. Suspicious movements in the Land of the Clouds by well placed spies and as of lately the Hidden village of grass was acting strange. The Chuunin exams were approaching fast and it was to be held in Konoha, but with tension rising between that of Kumo and Konoha, who knew what the possibilities were. The new Ruler of the Fire Country was breathing down Naruto's back about the rate of performance in the last Chuunin exam. Of course that was out of Naruto's hands since he wasn't there to witness all of the exam but in the final exam, no members of Konoha had made it through. Several more shinobis went missing in the past few weeks and several more additions to the Bingo book were made. He was assured by the ANBU that they were on the look out and investigating the disappearances but still one couldn't help but think about the matter.

Those on top of other things that were often part of the Hokage's list of events to worry about. Ah yes, Naruto did have a lot on his mind but he was easily snapped out of his contemplation as the tea kettle sang. Standing up, he poured the boiling water in the cup, and sat back down knowing all to well that he still had another three minutes till it was ready (still number one on his dislike's list). The smell flew among the kitchen air and journeyed into the halls of the Uzumaki/Hyuuga household weaving in and out of all the rooms. 

Naruto appreciated that he was able to live with his family on the Hyuuga estate. The best thing was that the house was separate from the others so that it was easier to access from the outside without disturbing the other family members. It was a traditional house with the sliding rice paper doors and the beautiful wooden porch that lead out to the peaceful garden with a small pond out front. It was perfect for the small family that consisted of the Hokage, the head of the Hyuuga family and the little heir.

Speaking of the heir……

Naruto didn't even bother to turn his head, he had heard the footsteps the moment they left the room and traveled down the hallway into the kitchen. "What are you doing up, Narushi?" Naruto grinned as he asked, it didn't take a genius to figure out what the child wanted.

The little boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he went to go stand next to his father, "I smelled the ramen."

Naruto chuckled as he lifted his son up to the counter. No, even the dumbest of all people could see what the kid wanted. Besides, the ramen Naruto was waiting for was chicken flavored, his son's favorite. Receiving his pair of chopsticks and a steaming hot cup, Narushi gladly clapped his hands together and said thanks. With veteran fingers running the show, the chopsticks struck each other and finally dug into the ramen. As he began to eat, Naruto reached into a cabinet to get another cup of ramen; Hinata knew better than not to have at least ten cups in that cabinet at one time. Both father and son had a love of ramen and ate a lot of it when they were hungry enough.

As he poured more boiling water into the cup (he had planned on having more than one serving) he watched his son slurped up the noodles. It was often said that if you took away the Hyuuga blood away that you would be left with a mini Naruto and you were. Narushi had inherited the dominating Hyuuga family traits; the clear eyes, the dark hair. But if you were to look at his face you would clearly see most of Naruto's features etched into the young boy's face. 

Upon birth Narushi had received two things; his name, Hyuuga Narushi, and the small mark of a seal that was placed underneath his left eye. The name had been in honor of his parents, who both had positions of high standing. There was Naruto's position of Hokage and Hinata's position as head of the Hyuuga household. Hinata's last name was given to him in the hope that he might inherit the Hyuuga house from his mother if he decided to when he was older. His first name was a modified version of his father's first name, given in hope that he would be as strong and as spirited as his father.

The seal that was placed below his eye was the product of a promise that Naruto had made so many years ago. Yes, he did promise Neji that he would change the Hyuuga clan and surprisingly enough, he did. But it wasn't entirely all his doing. Actually, he barely lifted a finger but instead supported and gave his approval on the whole idea.

It all started with Hinata's second cousin, Sorou, who had come up with another way for the secret of the Byukugan to be sealed upon the death of its holder. If it were to pass, Sorou's theory would end the painful death experienced by the Branch House from the Main and create unity between the two houses, which was what many members of the clan desperately prayed for. Of course idea had been presented before among Hyuuga's previous leader however he refused, but after Hisashi's death from illness, it was yet again brought before the new head of house, Hinata. Listening carefully to the thoughts that her cousin had presented, Hinata took the idea into heavy thought.

The way of the cursed seal had always been rejected by the lower families but since the Main practiced regardless of how the others felt and enforced it, they had little say in the matter. After all it was a way to protect Main House members, as well as the secret of the Byakugan. But another way of doing this was desired. So when Sorou perhaps had come up with an affective way to change this, it had of course caused controversy, especially within those of the Main house. Even though Hinata was now the Head of House, she still had to deal with the elders that were still alive. To allow Sorou's technique to be used would change the way of Hyuuga forever, alter the way that things were done since the very beginning. Hinata remembered the pain that Neji had suffered through and she knew of others that felt the same way as he did. Even Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, was behind it along with a few others of their generation in the Main House. And with the full support of Godaime and Rokudaime, there was no way the issue could have been placed down so easily.

It was when Hinata gave the final approval, Sorou was able to work together with Tsunade and Jiraiya to perfect the technique that she had created. It was apparent from birth that Sorou had little skills in taijutsu, however, it was soon discovered that she had a rare and powerful grasp on the anatomy and understanding of seals and ninjutsu. Using her mastery of the process, she was able to create a seal that would activate upon the death of the bearer. Its purpose was like that of the bird seal except that it did not require activation from another body, but instead was released upon death and sealing the Byakugan by causing automatic apoptosis within the cells that made up the eye. It was complex, but it worked.

Sadly it was the death of Sorou that had proven its effectiveness. The young ninja had been killed after the seal had been placed underneath her eye. Witnesses watched as her body fell to the ground lifeless, and no sooner than she had hit the ground, a seal was released from a symbol underneath her eye, covering her face and her eyes began to fade to grey and chip away. It was a horrible sight but her research had proven successful. Form that moment on the bird seal was put off to the side and the Kaika seal (named so because the way the seal bloomed like a flower across the face {A/N: Kaika means blooming in Jap}) was placed on the all the members of the Hyuuga clan. 

__

"Slurp"

Naruto watched in amusement as his son slurped his ramen noodle by noodle and proceeded to eat his own, which was finally done. He leaned against the counter, next to Narushi, and began to eat. 

So here they were in an eerie silence with the sound of loud slurping mixed with soft eating, making the only sound throughout the house as the moonlight faded in through the windows of the bedrooms and the small light from the kitchen lit up the surrounding area. The house had a warm feeling to it, night and day, one that Naruto loved coming home to after a hard days work. There was nothing like returning to your home filled with the people you love.

However as Hokage, his time with his family was sometimes limited to only a couple hours a week, especially with his son. Although he was only five years old, Narushi was beginning to grow faster than Naruto had wanted. Already the boy was showing talent that promised him a bright future if pointed in the right direction. Since he was three Hinata had been training him in the ways of Jyuukan, and he was progressing a few levels above for his age. Naruto had yet to see his son in full action but according to his wife, he would be in for a good show.

But Naruto wanted to be apart of that show. Every once and a while he was able to go out into the yard and show Narushi different things but for now the real training was in the hands of Hinata. It made sense, after all if Narushi was going to be heir of the Hyuuga clan then he would need to master all the skills that the Main House had to offer him. But it still stunk when you couldn't take the time to teach your own son.

Naruto often wondered if he was doing well as a father figure and voiced it out loud. Hinata always told him that he was doing better than most fathers she had known and that he shouldn't introspect about it so much. But it wasn't easy for Naruto, especially when he didn't have a father figure of his own to compare with. Iruka was more like a big brother and the Pervert Senin was more like an uncle. As he grew up people hated him for who he was and it wasn't until his late teens that people truly started to show him the respect that he fully deserved. Although he knew that Narushi would never grow up with the pain like he did, he didn't want to lead the kid in the wrong direction either. 

His students had become outstanding under his teaching and guidance. Takeshi and Kotori had become strong members behind the ANBU force and while Kenji had been a member for a few years, he retired to become a full fledged jounin. Each one had their own story to tell and while at the beginning it looked liked they were heading in a weird direction, in the end they proved themselves to be strong assets to the hidden village of Konoha. Although not as strong as the Sandaime's legendary three, they had earned their place in history at the Battle of Hirusame a couple of years ago, leading many of Konoha's ninjas into a stunning victory with the use of their amazing talents. 

Naruto had never been prouder of them.

And he couldn't be prouder of his son at the moment, either. Ever since the day he was born, Naruto had always been a proud father and never hesitated to brag about him to everyone. And even though Naruto often felt deprived of time to help his son with basic training, they did manage to spend some quality time together. Almost every morning the two of them would walk through the quiet streets of Konoha as dawn approached. It was their time. Older generation with the younger one, Hokage and student, father and son.

Life was always seemed so simple on those morning walks. So early in the day, it seemed to trivial to think about what was ahead. The best thing to do was to enjoy there and now when all you had to do was worry where you foot stepped and greatest joy was sharing it with someone you loved more than anything. Moments like those was something that Naruto had come to cherished. 

The time they were spending together now was also like one of those walks. Although they weren't going anywhere and not saying anything as of now, the feeling of simplicity and comfort seemed to spread everywhere. No voices belonging to different people flying around, saying "Hokage-sama this or Hokage-sama that." No noisy sounds being made by papers and scrolls being shuffled or by people constantly walking in and out to tell you of the latest news upon the minute. Instead it was just the scratching of wood against styrofoam, the chewing from teeth, and the music of the crickets mixed together with the wind playing with the leaves outside. Plain, simple, and heavenly to someone who had a lot on their mind and even better with someone along for the ride.

Narushi finished his ramen, drinking the last bit of liquid that sat at the bottom of the cup. He laid it down on the table and looked at his dad, who was doing the same. After the last bit was drunken, he too sat it down on the counter with a plop and looked at his son. "Good?"

"Uh huh! Can we have more?"

Naruto laughed softly and ruffled the dark mop of hair that sat upon the innocent head. "No, your mother would kill me if she caught me letting you snack so much this late at night! You know better than that." _Although she probably already knows,_ he thought to himself.

Narushi's cheeks puff out and he whined in frustration of not being able to have another bowl, just like his father use to (and sometimes still did). As he pouted he noticed the light from the moon bouncing off the amulet that Naruto wore. He reached over and held the jewel within his tiny fingers. "What's this again?" He always saw his father wear it but he usually forgot what it meant.

"This," Naruto told him, "is the evidence of years of hard work and dedication and most importantly having a spirit that never gives up no matter how hard life is or gets. It means that you're strong, determined, and bounded. That you are willing to give your very life at a moment's notice for your home and the people you care about. It is the symbol of a true shinobi and the proof that you're a true Hokage."

"Just like you?" Narushi asked.

Naruto pondered at those words and remembered his own.

__

"You idiot. It won't be easy to win the Hokage name………everybody and I do mean everybody has the highest respect for the honored Hokage name. Don't you get it? There are no short cuts!"

"One Day I will be known as the Super Elite Hokage!! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, remember it!"

"I'm prepared to do anything to become Hokage!"

"Don't underestimate me! I will not run!"

"You could never understand what its like to be burdened with a symbol you can never get rid of!"

"Yeah I can. And so what?"

I have people that acknowledge me compared to him…I'm probably a weakling living in a happy, tension-free world…………For some…to him…anyone but him, I don't want to loose even if I die.

Being alone….being incomplete…What you must feel….what your pain must be, I understand that. But…for the people that are precious to me, to be able to….the people that are precious to me, if you're hurting them ,and if you're trying to kill them…I will stop you."

"Truly great…Until I become Hokage, I refuse to DIE!"

It amazed him at what he saw when he turned back the clock. The way the villagers treated him since the moment he was born, hatred and disdain surrounding him for all those years. Alone, scared, and sad. All those times he could have given up, all those times where the impossible was right in front and the possible no where to be found. He found others like him, who felt the way he did and took different paths from where he went. Haku, Gaara. Couldn't he have gone their ways and done what they did?

So many people told him no and he somehow kept saying yes. He stood back up when he was knocked down and he kept climbing when it got too dangerous to keep on going. Naruto had found the dream and had the goal. It took him a while but he found the necessary strength that kept him going. Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, Kakashi, they had acknowledge him and gave him his first friendships. Hinata, who had always supported him, even before he had gotten to know her, she would always be by his side, forever and always. Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, and all the others, they stood by him when it mattered most. He was a teammate and friend and he wanted to protect them. They had kept him going then.

When he had grown older, he was assigned three students that were to become the future. One had enough skills to rise above everyone, the other had the guts to meet every challenge head on, and the last one had more potential than she thought she could ever have. They became part of his strength and were added onto the list of things to protect in Konoha. He was a jounin and a teacher, as well as a comrade and friend. Life became increasingly difficult and yet he still swore to protect them all.

And now there were many more on the list. From every working ninja to every adult worker in the village. The students from the very young to the ones graduating this year. The children, both born and unborn. Kids like the Uchiha twins, Shikamaru's daughter, and Lee's son.

His own son.

They were the reasons and they all kept him going. Every single last one made up the village that he loved so much. He would die for them, the village. For that was the meaning of Hokage.

And he was Hokage!

"Right," Naruto finally answered after a minute. "Just like me."

Narushi grinned an all to familiar grin and looked up at his father. "And I'm gonna be strong just like you."

Yeah, everything was going to turn out fine.

Afterwards Naruto managed to convince Narushi that going back to bed would be the best thing to do and after a few minutes of play time, he got him back into his bed and fast asleep. Naruto watched him for a while, and then went back to his own room, where Hinata was. As he laid back in bed, he realized that he felt more relieved than he had earlier but then he usually did after he had ramen in the middle of the night. But tonight he felt much more relieved than he usually did and he managed with only one bowl too. 

Whether it was good or bad, or seemed impossible, he would pull through, with the village not far behind him. He had in the past and would in the future. Naruto had the strength, determination and the dedication.

After all he was the Hidden Village of Konoha's Hokage.

**************************************************************************************************************

So??????? Did it make sense? Did you like despite what I said was wrong with it?

All the quotes came from scenes in the manga and are just moments where Naruto reminded us what he was after and just who he is. He's a pretty strong character, so strong in fact, that he sits in front of me and provides me with inspiration to write. *hugs her little Naruto plushie*. He seems a lot more mellow in this piece but remember, he's like in his thirties so of course he's gonna be all grown up and mature!

Any request for more on how I think the characters are gonna turn out in the future? I'm open for a challenge. (Authorress somehow knows she's yet again asking for trouble when she said that)


End file.
